unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas Carnival
Special gifts for special days! Keep your eyes peeled for Christmas gifts from Konoha Village. |-| Journey of Surprise= Journey of Surprise Duration: December 17, 2014 - January 5, 2015 Daily Login during Christmas event to win free gifts every day! Event Info # Login every day to claim a free Xmas Pack. # Top up any amount of Gold every day to obtain 1 lucky draw chance (only one chance per day). # Login the game for every 5 days to receive an extra lucky draw chance. # Claim free Total Draw Packs when the lucky draw chances reach the required amount. # A Christmas Investment (Choose one from three)event will be held at Christmas. Don't miss out! # There are 3 kinds of investment for Christmas event, all of them are valuable and awesome, but every player can only purchase one kind of them, and after you selected, it cannot be changed anmy more, please be careful. ---- Daily Claim You can claim one pack for free every day, top up any amount daily to get a draw chance for the Prize Pool. When you drew enough packs from the Prize Pool you can claim Draw Packs. |- | style="text-align: center; background: rgb(184, 184, 184)"| Prize Pool |- | style="text-align: center; background: rgb(210, 210, 210)"| Total Draw Packs |} ---- Christmas Investment From the daye you have successfully invested, you will receive Gold and Item Rebates in the following 10 days.(Sent via email at 00:30AM every day). You can only choose one type of investment to invest. Please Think Carefully. ---- |-| Carnival Journey= Carnival Journey Duration: December 22, 2014 - January 5, 2015 The grand ceremony brings awesome carnivals continuously! Event Info (Christmas Lottery) # You can bet during 00:00-23:00 every day. The results will be announced at 23:30 and rewards will be sent by email. On 00:00, a new round will begin. Previous winners list will be updated and you can choose numbers again. # Each bet requires 100 Gold, Which will be placed in the prize pool(prize pool is updated every 5 minutes). You can have 3 free bets chances every day( each bet still costs 100gold), and get one more chance for every 1000 Gold you top-up. The bet chances resets at 00:00 daily. # The first prize is 15% of the Gold in the prize pool(one winning number only). The second prize is 10% of the Gold in the prize pool(2 winning numbers). The third prize is 5% of the Gold(3 numbers). The rest 50% Gold in the prize pool will be kept for the next round. # In case the winning number is chosen several times, the reward will be shared. The Gold of winning amount for one bet will not exceed 50,000 Gold. # Players who do not win the lottery will receive gift boxes based on their number of bets. For example, if you buy 10 bets and one bet wins the prize, you will receive 9 lucky boxes. (Mystic Christmas Tree) # During the event, every level of Christmas Tree will provide 5 gift boxes. You can obtain them when you top-up required amount of Gold. # When all of the 5 gift boxes are open, the Christmas Tree will upgrade. New gift boxes will appear and new top-up requirement will be announced. # The 5 gift boxes in each level of Christmas Tree contains a special ghost set. You will obtain it by opening all boxes. # The Christmas Tree has 5 levels. When all gift boxes are picked, the event will end. ---- |-| Coming Soon!= Turkey Run Duration: December 27, 2014 - January 5, 2015 Playing with Santa Claus get much fun! Event Info # Coming Soon! ---- |-| Coming Soon!= Turkey Run Duration: January 1, 2014 - January 5, 2015 All get together year after year! Event Info # Coming Soon! ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events